Female Bonding
by captainfalcon099
Summary: ruffnut get's taught about hiccup's nasty habit's.


Hiccup's father had forced a fishing trip for him and his son, leaving ruffnut alone for the weekend. It was the beginning of a bland weekend as ruff walked to the mailbox hoping for something exciting to happen. But when she got to the mailbox there was a message taped to the front saying. Dear ruff since this fishing trip has come up unexpectedly I was hoping for you to finish a vital invention or two while I am gone xoxo hiccup. Ruffnut said annoyed how vague could you get, before she could finish insulting the letter she noticed astrid running to her. Once astrid made her way to ruff she said breathing hard you got the same letter to. Ruff said ya evidently we have to finish some machine's or something. When should we get started astrid eagerly asked, never I'm not a genius like hiccup she hissed. Astrid with a disappointed look said, to you have to help your, like his boyfriend or junk. Dang I guess I do own him a favor he's helped me at least twelve time's this week. I guess we can start now ruff said with a grim frown walking to his house. On the way there ruffnut trying to make conversation said, so how'd you get roped into this, I don't know, I guess it's because I live right next to him astrid said. Upon arriving at the house there was another letter on the font door of the house saying. Ruff, astrid, there are two unfinished invention's inside one is about three foot tall and four foot wide the other is... Hell with that, ruffnut shouted If it was feed his cat or something normal people could do the maybe I'd help. But it isn't even that hard astrid said, read the rest ruff yelped, gaining in confusion at the note astrid repeated ruff's word's hell with it. Now why don't we head over to the hot spring's for a morning soak ruff said. Sound's a lot better then that astrid said pointing at hiccup's house. While at the hot spring's getting ready to get in the water, astrid said to ruffnut how do you put up with hiccup and all of his invention's doing quotation's on the word (invention's). Why do you think he's all way's over at my place ruff said. As they got into the water both sinking in, astrid said what about his bad habit's. what habit's ruff said curiously, you know like when he stick's his gum to the under side of table's, or when he bite's his fingernail's. I guess when you love a person you over look there habit's and look at there heart ruff said. But how did you know all this about my boyfriend ruffnut said. Astrid said while slowly sliding underwater, I'm a women I notice thing's don't you? Am i supposed to know ruff said? Astrid surfaced and immediately said yes it's extremely important to know what your man's habit's are. In a haste astrid said, you know what, when we are done here I'm teaching you about men habit's. Later at the meed hall the two blonde's sat there and observed another man setting three table's across. There do you see him chewing gum astrid said pointing at him. Yes ruff replied, watch astrid said. While the man ate he gently put his hand up against his mouth and under the table. You see that astrid screamed softly, ruff said yes the man wiped his mouth and put his hand back down to his side. That's what you think ruff astrid said, what he really did was carefully take the gum out of his mouth and put it under the table. Oh... I see ruff said, now on to the nail biting astrid said slamming her hand on the table. As both hiding in the bushes watching the same man on a bench. Isn't this like stalking ruffnut whispered, no learning astrid said with the insane look in her eye's. okay see the guy on the bench. Ruff said Yes in a annoyed voice and then quickly saying I know what to look at. Then watch astrid said, as the man pulled up a hand and began to Bite his fingernail's. freaking gross ruff whispered loudly, so hiccup really does this she asked. Yep astrid replied, and it's just as bad. Astrid stood up out of the bushes with no concern of people thinking why they were in the bushes. And said know you know hiccup's nasty habit's, ruff quickly stood beside and said thanks. But how do I stop them, astrid looked up at the sky and said I don't know that's for you find out. 


End file.
